Late Night
by poxmaker
Summary: It's past midnight and Spud and Trixie need to go home.  But what is it that Trixie sees through the crack in the door?  Why is she surprised?  And what's wrong with Jake?  SLASH  [JakexSpud]


Hello! Welcome to your own little AmDrag slash fic by me, poxmaker. XP This'll be my sixth posted story on FF. Not as much as some people (Who have over twenty. You know who you are.), but enough.

This, boys and girls, is slash. Just in case you don't know what that means, it's pairing up two guys from the fandom. In this fic, that's Jake and Spud. I happen to really love this pairing. I've even given it a name: DragonFry. Get it? I thought it was clever.

This is rated T for swearing and the fact that most AmDrag fans don't like slash. So I'll appease you non-slash liking people by upping the rating.

Now go, read it! Enjoy!

* * *

It'd been a long Friday night, a _very_ long Friday night. First there had been dragon business. That had been tiring, to say the least. Then there had been hours full of TV, internet videos, and video games. In total, all that had lasted seven hours. 

And now it was time for Spud and Trixie to go home. It was past midnight and all three teens were nearly dead on their feet. Jake offered to fly them both home, but they declined. They could see how tired he was.

Spud was the first to start meandering toward the door. He didn't really want to leave, but his mom was already going to be mad at him for staying out so late—he didn't want to make it worse by not going home at all.

"Well, I guess I should be going," he said, rubbing the back of his head in a way that told both Jake and Trixie he was adverse to the idea. "Don't want to give my mom any reason to ground me for life."

Jake stood up from the couch and stretched. "Are you sure you won't let me fly you home?" he asked. "It'd be nothin', really."

"Nah, that's ok," Spud waved a hand in dismissal, "I can walk. It's not that far, anyway."

"If you're sure." Jake shrugged. "At least let me walk you out."

Trixie stood up from the couch then, too. "Hey, Spudinski, don't leave just yet. We can walk together." She began to pick up the contents of her backpack, which had somehow gotten scattered all over the floor. "Just lemme get my stuff first. I swear I'd pay a fortune to know how this keeps happenin'..."

Jake chuckled to himself and walked out the front door with Spud. As soon as the door was closed most of the way and he was sure Trixie wasn't right behind them, he turned to Spud and hugged him.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Jake squeezed Spud a little tighter and smiled when the other returned the hug.

"I wish I could," Spud replied, wrapping his much longer arms around Jake. "But you know my mom would go spastic on me tomorrow."

"Damn," Jake hissed. "I wish we could spend more time together. Hiding like this is starting to tick me off."

Spud laughed.

"What?"

"Only you would turn something good into something bad so quickly." Spud smiled down at Jake. "You know we can't tell anybody. There'd be far too many bad consequences."

"I know..." Jake sighed. "But it still pisses me off." He stepped back from Spud and threw his hands in the air. "I mean, why can't we tell people? What's the worst that could happen?

Spud lifted a finger to point something out, but Jake stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. I know what you're going to say: Being the American Dragon comes first. If we came out then some very powerful people in the Dragon Community might not like it. Well, I don't care." He was pacing now.

"I don't care if half the Dragon Council have heart attacks or strokes when they hear. I don't care if Gramps yells at me for hours. I don't even care if my parents disown me!"

Spud was now leaning against the railing on the opposite side of the porch. He waited patiently for Jake's rant to end.

"You through?" he asked.

Jake stopped pacing and slumped. The entire top half of his body sagged half a foot. He looked really miserable.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess so. It's just… Every one of my past relationships has failed because of my heritage. I couldn't be with Rose because she was one of my arch-rival's best lackeys. I couldn't be with Danica because she was being controlled by a Siren. And the list drags on and on! Being the AmDrag has seriously screwed up my love life. And now, again, it could ruin it. Sometimes I seriously regret being the American Dragon."

Jake sagged against the railing on his own side of the porch, stuck his hands deep down in his pockets, and stared at the ground.

He wasn't going to cry, he told himself. Crying was for wimps. Yet, he found that his anxiety mixed with his lethargy from the night's activities made it hard not to. He was just too drained to keep back the tears. One, then another, began to slip down his cheeks.

Seeing this, Spud walked over and put an arm around Jake's shoulders. He held him close and used his other hand to wipe away the young dragon's tears.

"Hey, don't cry," he said soothingly, "it could be worse, y'know. We could've stayed in denial. At least _we_ know about us." He leaned down and kissed the top of Jake's head.

Jake sighed. "Thanks Spud. I don't know what I'd do without you." He leaned into the teen next to him and wrapped his own arm around him. "And I don't just mean this. If it weren't for you and Trixie I would've been toast several times in the past." Upon further thought, he added, "And it really kills me that we're keeping this from her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Spud nodded his agreement.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two outside, Trixie had finally found that one last book that had somehow found its way underneath the sofa. With all her stuff in her bag she headed to the door. 

She stopped, though, noticing that the door wasn't completely shut. Silently, she crept over and looked out the crack. What she saw was Jake pacing around and ranting about his ruined love life.

_Dang_, she thought to herself. _It's_ _a wonder that boy ain't turned completely emo yet. I swear he angsts enough to be one._

Jake had stopped then, and with surprise, Trixie saw that he was crying.

She almost flung the door open right then. But before she could, Spud walked into her field of vision and put an arm around Jake's shoulder. That wasn't very surprising. What was surprising was that Spud then proceeded to gently kiss the top of the crying boy's head.

Trixie stood there, peeping out the crack between the front door and the wall, shocked. What the hell was this? Never had any of them been THAT friendly with each other. Sure, they hugged one another, and on occasion they'd cry in front of each other. But never, ever had they _kissed_.

Well, unless you count that one time in the Kissy-Kissy Closet with Spud. But that _didn't_ count.

As she stood there in amazement, Trixie heard Jake tell Spud how much he hated keeping 'this' from her. Where Jake and Spud really...? Why hadn't they told her?! She decided to find out.

She was about to throw the door open and yell at her two offending friends, but stopped. As she watched, Jake stretched up a little and kissed Spud on the lips. A definite 'Aww Factor' rushed through Trixie's system and she suddenly didn't have the heart to break them up.

She waited until they had moved away from each other to open the door.

"Ok, Spudinski, let's go home," she said, shouldering her backpack. She smiled to herself when the two boys jumped at her voice. "Mama Trixie's tired and needs her beauty sleep. And you know what happens when I don't get it."

She put a hand on her hip and eyed the two. They still looked a little nervous. Jake looked embarrassed, probably because it was evident that he'd been crying. Trixie pretended she didn't notice.

Spud rolled his eyes in Trixie's direction. "Oh nooooo," he drawled sarcastically, "we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Don't you know it." Trixie walked past the boys and down the steps. "You know you can't handle this. You comin'?"

Spud gave a fleeting glance in Jake's direction before responding. "Yeah, I'm comin'. See you tomorrow, Jake." He still looked worried, but Jake gave him a smile and Spud perked up.

"Yeah, Jakey, we'll see ya later. Skate Park. Be there." Trixie turned around and waved, walking off.

When she didn't hear Spud behind her she turned around to look for him. He was still with Jake on the porch. Jake's hand was on his cheek and he was smiling.

Trixie's mouth hung on its hinges. Had Spud just—and right behind her, too! Oh, she was SO gonna have a talk with that boy.

"Hey Spudinski!" she called, "You comin' or not!? Move it or loose it boy!"

"Comin' Trix!" And with that Spud leapt from the top step and onto the sidewalk, waving at Jake as he did so. "Bye Honey!"

Immediately realizing his mistake, Spud's hands covered his mouth. Jake looked terrified. Trixie just rolled her eyes and said, "Damn, Spud, I swear you get weirder and weirder every day. Next you'll be callin' me _Sweetheart_. And I tell you, if you _do_ ever call me that you won't be havin' children for years!"

Jake and Spud both released a sigh of relief and Spud fell in stride with Trixie as she started walking off again.

The two of them didn't say anything the entire way to Trixie's house. Trixie figured Spud was just embarrassed, and well should be, too. Makin' a fool outta hisself. Of course, it wasn't like the kid didn't do that on a daily basis anyway.

When they reached the steps up to Trixie's house Spud started acting weird again. He began to rub the back of his head sheepishly, and Trixie knew what he was about to say.

"Hey Trix, about earlier..." he started. But Trixie cut him off.

"Uh-uh." She waved a finger in the air. "I don't want to know. The stuff that goes on in your mind is freaky enough as it is; I don't want you tryin' to explain it to me."

Spud looked a little confused.

"Now go home and sleep. Lord knows we could both use it." She started up the steps. Behind her, Spud's confusion had given way to understanding. If she'd noticed this, Trixie might have contemplated at how even though Spud could be extremely dense sometimes, it was amazing how he could randomly have moments of such clarity.

"Thanks, Trix," he said.

Trixie turned around and gave him a 'huh?' look. "What you talkin' about? Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for understanding." And with that, Spud walked away.

Trixie cocked an eyebrow at his slowly disappearing form. She would probably never understand that boy.

But there was one thing she did understand. If Jake and Spud truly loved each other, then that was alright with her. They could even take their sweet time telling her if that's what they wanted. The only thing that really mattered was that they were happy. And if her two best friends were happy, she was happy.

Trixie sighed to herself, then turned around and walked in the door.

* * *

So, did y'all like it? I hope so. 

Review if you liked it please!

Oh, but wait a sec. If you didn't like it, please don't flame me. It's not that I can't take a flame (even though I've never had one before), I just don't want to be ticked off. Someone recently flamed a friend of mine's story and it didn't go over well with me. But I'm over it now. Just please, no flames. I don't wanna yell at anyone.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
